ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Tiger
Sebastian Apollo Hardin (Born October 13, 1974) is an American professional wrestler better known as Dark Tiger. he has been in the sport for 20 years and has been in many organizations in the states as well as Japan. He is currently working for many organizations such as Total Championship Wrestling (TCW), the Alliance Wrestling Order (aWo), and Super Internet Wrestling (SIW). his gimmick is a dark figure but getting cheers by the fans as a sign of respect for the big man. He is also a 4th generation wrestler. Beginnings Dark Tiger was born Sebastian Apollo Hardin on October 13, 1974 to Benjamin Harrison Hardin, and Diana Maria Hardin (Nee Hernandez). He is the eldest of 4 siblings. He idolized his father, who was a wrestler, when he was 3, he started taking martial arts and earned his first black belt at 6 years of age. At 18 years of age he started wrestling after a year of training under his father, and joined a lesser known wrestling company called Big Time Wrestling Federation in 1992. He won his first title, the Big Time Wrestling Federation's Intercontinental title in his first year in the wrestling business as Sebastian "Big Tiger" Hardin. a year later he heads to Japan to wrestle. the promoter of the company he worked under saw Sebastian as a brooding dark character (something similar to the Undertaker's gimmick) and thus Dark Tiger was born. Dark Tiger was getting the respect and honor from the fans because of the gimmick and his work ethics and Sebastian decides to stick with it. Alliance Wrestling Order (2003-2007) March 20, 2003 Dark Tiger debuts in the Alliance Wrestling Order or aWo with a victory over Chris Jericho using Jericho's own Lion Tamer submission maneuver for the win. He then forms the Twin Tigers with his longtime friend Doug "Giant Tiger" DeNucci, and Dark Tiger wins his first title, the X-Core title in the same year, as well as the Tag Titles with Giant Tiger. He also has won the British, No Limit, and Stables title, forming Cold Blooded with Giant Tiger, Darknyss and Darkchyld. after a brief hiatus, in 2007, Dark Tiger makes his return to the aWo and adds the National title to his resume, and has been inducted into the aWo Hall of Fame in 2007. Super Internet Wrestling (2005) Hardin also has wrestled for the Super Internet Wrestling. He formed a tag team with Chimera, known as the Bestiary, and won the SIW Tag titles, defeating the Fatal Assassins (Gavin Payne and Dallas Nash), at a house show in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan on June 11, 2005. He also won his first SIW Extreme title, defeating Tony "the Bull" Viction, on December 8, 2005. he returned in 2008 with a bang winning the tag titles from Project X on Monday Night Brawl on May 19, 2008 as he has had a major feud with Mysery after Mysery burned his mother's grave and won the European title from Mysery at Rampage on May 25, 2008. He was screwed out of the European title from Daniels. He took a short break for personal reasons, and has come back, and has vowed to get back at Ashton Daniels. Makes his return to SIW at the Road 2 Glory PPV, facing Mohammed and Metalgod in a $100,000 Triple Threat match, after another tour of Japan, and (Kayfabe) marrying his manager Rose Bonaparte. Total Championship Wrestling (2005-2008, 2008-present) Dark Tiger started in Total Championship Wrestling in 2005, his stint in 2005 wasn't all that memorable. However in 2006, during the TCW/ASW brand war, he became President of TCW, and was all for the fans. The fans wanted him to wrestle again. So with that being said, he came back to wrestle. March 4, 2008 Dark Tiger comes back to TCW. a couple of months later He ends up in an angle with one Lapurcell Daisy, cited as one of Dark Tigers "lovers". On July 30, he becomes one half of the tag team champions with Lord Dragos, now known as Elemental Darkness. at Emotional Trauma, Elemental Darkness retains the Tag titles by defeating the Happy Bastards. He makes a statement to Richard Mason, burning down his workplace, his house, and his cars after Mason put his (kayfabe) son Xavier into harms way, causing Dark Tiger to throw in the towel, causing his (kayfabe) wife Rebecca to lose the match to Patty Poundcake Pound (Daisy's Demon). At Hell's Holiday 2008, he won the Triple Threat championship from then champ Monster Big Tel in a match also involving Chief of Staff. He dropped the title to his former tag team partner Lord Dragos at Resurrection. Fearless Championship Wrestling (2009) Dark Tiger's first stint in FcW was less than memorable, but on January 18, 2009 He made his return to the FcW at the New Beginnings PPV picking up a victory over Dark Angel for a shot at the Television Title. Personal life Hardin is married to ECCWF superstar Melanie Gabrielle. He owns two tigers, Cujo and Bathsheba. His mother and father died in 2003 (not on the same day) due to cancer (Father: Stomach cancer, Mother: Breast Cancer). He has two tattoos. One is a fullarm tattoo of tigerstripes which hooks to the middle of his torso. the second one is of a crystallized cross with the Libra symbol engraved in it, and two tigers holding it up on his back. He is a black belt in 5 different martial arts (Hapkido, Escrima, Akido, Hung Gar, Jeet Kun Do.) thumb|Cujothumb|Bathsheba Wrestling facts Impact Finishers The Eye of Darkness (Reverse Torture Rack swung into a Black Hole Slam) Dark Vertigo (Package Powerbomb) Etched in Stone (Airplane Spin into a sitout Powerbomb) Submission Finishers Requiem (Stretch Muffler/Cloverleaf/Hass of Pain combination) Dark Punishment (Anaconda Cross) Trademark moves Dark Pyramid (Pyramid Driver) Kick of Darkness (Yakuza Kick) Deadlift Falcon Arrow Other moves Iron Claw STO Triple Powerbomb Choke STO Powerslam Powerbomb Savate Kick Release German Suplex Release Tiger suplex Big Boot Managers Melanie Gabrielle (ECCWF) Nickname The Beast of Darkness Theme Songs 'The Animal' by Disturbed (Current) 'Blow Me Away'by Breaking Benjamin '37 Stitches' by Drowning Pool 'The Night' by Disturbed 'In Ashes They Shall Reap' by Hatebreed Championships and accomplishments Alliance Wrestling Order 'aWo X-Core title' (5-times) 'aWo Tag Team titles' (w/Doug "Giant Tiger" Denucci)(3 times) 'aWo No Limit Title' 'aWo National title' 'aWo Stables titles' 'aWo British title' Super Internet Wrestling 'SIW European title' (from Mysery 5/25/2008) 'World Tag Team title'(2 times, w/Ashton Daniels, from Project X 5/19/2008. w/"the Golden Lion" Asmodeus Macabre from the Unholy Mayhem 9/8/2008) 'SIW Extreme title' (2 times, 1st from Tony "the Bull" Viction 12/8/2005, second from Mikey Lee 4/20/2006) 'SIW Tag Titles' (w/Chimera from the Fatal Assassins 6/11/2005) Total Championship Wrestling/All-Star Wrestling 'TCW Tag Team title' (With Lord Dragos from Rabid Ducky and T-26 in a triple threat match 7/30/2008) 'TCW Triple Threat title' (From Monster Big Tel in a Triple Threat match also involving Chief of Staff, 10/31/2008) Other titles 'DEW Heavyweight title' 'MCW Television Title' 'MCW US title' Category:Wrestlers